A Natale e Per Sempre
by Lady Candy
Summary: (NC-17) Liz e Max estendono i loro orrizzonti a Natale...


A NATALE E PER SEMPRE  
  
LIZ: "Ti prego Maria ti supplico" Maria scosse la testa, mentre puliva la macchina del caffè del Crash Down. MARIA: "Mi dispiace Liz, ma ti ho già detto che non posso" Liz la guardò con occhi imploranti facendo tremare il labbro. Poi mise le mani in segno ti preghiera, facendo finta di lanciare baci nell'aria. LIZ: "Daiiiiiii" la pregò.  
  
Poco più il là, seduti ad un tavolo, c'erano Max, Alex e Michael che chiacchieravano del Natale e di cosa possa simboleggiare. ALEX: "Io ho sempre adorato il Natale." confessò. MICHAEL: "Secondo me è solo un atto simbolico" Alex lo sfolgorò. ALEX: "Simboleggia l'arrivo del messia" gli disse arcignamente. MAX: "Smettetela di litigare ragazzi" li guardò entrambi. MICHAEL: "Non abbiamo ancora iniziato" si lamentò. MAX: "Lo so, ma è meglio prevenire che curare" rise, Michael e Alex sorrisero. In fondo era Natale e non potevano litigare l'uno con l'altro.  
  
LIZ: "Ma cosa ti costa?" MARIA: "Liz" l'avvertì. LIZ: "Maria abbiamo sempre fatto insieme l'albero di Natale, sia il tuo che il mio." MARIA: "Lo so, ma.!" non poteva certo dirgli di aver preso già un altro impegno con Isabel. L'avrebbe ferita. LIZ: "Non mi puoi fare questo" la pregò.  
  
MICHAEL: "Maria" la chiamò. La ragazza grata lo guardò e corse da lui. MARIA: "Volete altro?" chiese prendendo dalla tasca il blocnotes e una biro. MICHAEL: "Una Soda" affermò dandogli il bicchiere vuoto della Soda precedente. MARIA: "Voi ragazzi volete qualche cosa?" i ragazzi scossero la testa.  
  
Liz fece capolino dalla spalla di Maria. LIZ: "Michael, potresti convincere Maria a venire con me questo pomeriggio?" MICHAEL: "Cosa devi fare?" chiese guardando Max e sorridendo, lui stava praticamente sbavando. LIZ: "Devo fare l'albero di Natale" MICHAEL: "Questo pomeriggio Maria deve andare fuori con Isabel" disse seccato, ma ancora guardando Max. La ragazza lo sfolgorò. LIZ: "Ma bene?" disse arrabbiata guardando l'amica con le mani sui fianchi. MARIA: "Mi dispiace Liz, ma ho promesso a Isabel di andare con lei a prendere i regali per i bambini dell'orfanotrofio" tutta la rabbia di Liz si sbollì, ma non riuscì a non essere delusa. LIZ: "Oh" disse triste e amareggiata, certamente quei bambini avevano più bisogno di lei dell'aiuto di Maria. MAX: "Posso venire io con te" prima che se ne rendesse conto le parole gli scivolarono dalla bocca. In fondo lui non credeva in Dio o nel Natale, non aveva neanche mai fatto un albero, ma non era pentito, quando incontro gli occhi di Liz che si accesero. LIZ: "Veramente?" Max annuì imbarazzato. MAX: "Certo" Liz applaudì e fece un piccolo salto in braccio a Max. LIZ: "Evviva" sorrise a Max che si sciolse.  
  
Il pomeriggio i due ragazzi andarono al centro commerciale per comprare gli addobbi dell'albero, luci, palline, stelle filanti. LIZ: "L'anno scorso, mi sono promessa che quest'anno avrei cambiato gli addobbi dell'albero, non ti dispiace vero?" il ragazzo scosse la testa. MAX: "No, anzi mi fa piacere" Liz sorrise e lo baciò dolcemente. LIZ: "Grazie" una volta entrati in un negozio si guardarono un po' intorno.  
  
MAX: "Come le volevi le luci?" chiese studiando una scansia con tutti diversi tipi di luci. LIZ: "Colorate e piccole, poi volevo anche comprare un nuovo interruttore di intermittenza due anni fa mi si è rotto e l'anno scorso non avevo il tempo di comprarlo" Max annuì ascoltandola, lei era così bella, aveva dei capelli morbidissimi che profumavano di fragola.  
  
MAX: "Guarda che carino questo angioletto" disse aguzzando a una piccola statuetta di porcellana. LIZ: "Assomiglia a Michael" rise la ragazza. MAX: "Hai ragione" concluse. In effetti la statuetta aveva i capelli sparati in aria, proprio come li aveva Michael qualche anno prima.  
  
MAX: "Prima ti tornare a casa di posso offrire un cappuccino?" disse indicando una piccola caffetteria. La ragazza gli sorrise e annuì. LIZ: "Grazie, lo accetto molto volentieri" sorrise di nuovo ed entrarono.  
  
Quando uscirono quasi si scontrarono con Michael e Maria che come al solito stavano litigando. ISABEL: "Guarda, guarda chi c'è" sorrise furbescamente Isabel. MARIA: "Io non ci posso credere, come hai potuto trattarlo così?" urlò in faccia a Michael. Intanto Alex e Isabel stavano parlando con Max e Liz.  
  
LIZ: "Cos'è successo questa volta?" chiese guardando Maria e Michael. ALEX: "Come al solito stanno litigando per una sciocchezza" scosse la testa e Max ghignò. ISABEL: "È che due ragazzini stavano giocando nel reparto dei giocattoli." soffocò una risata quando sentì Maria urlare.  
  
MARIA: "Sei proprio uno zoticone e ti avevano anche chiesto scusa" Michael rotolò gli occhi fronteggiandola.  
  
ISABEL: ".uno di questi ragazzini." continuò ".giocando, è saltato sul piede di Michael." Max e Liz risero guardando ancora i due che litigavano. ALEX: "Intanto andiamo" si lamentò iniziando a camminare, seguito dai tre amici, Michael e Maria che ancora litigavano dietro a loro. ISABEL: "Così Michael si è arrabbiato e ha tirato su il bambino dal colletto, questo poverino ha iniziato a chiedere scusa e dopo un po' lui l'ha lasciato, perché il ragazzino se la stava per fare addosso" Isabel rise, e così anche Max e Liz. MAX: "Non li sento più non è che si sono uccisi?" chiese voltandosi indietro e cercandoli tra la marea di gente. Tutti si voltarono e iniziarono a cercarli. Isabel tornò indietro seguita da Alex, Liz e Max.  
  
Poco dopo li trovarono, abbracciati contro un muro con le mani che navigavano da tutte le parti e si stavano baciando, Isabel divenne tutta rossa. ISABEL: "Michael Guerin, non ti permetterò di rovinarmi anche questo Natale" gli urlò. Maria e Michael si divisero, e il ragazzo rotolò gli occhi. MICHAEL: "La nazista del Natale." fece l'occhiolino alla biondina vicino a lui ".mi mancava" rise. Maria fece lo stesso e guardò Isabel. ISABEL: "Che avete da ridere" chiese sfolgorando i due ragazzi. Michael alzò il braccio in aria. MICHAEL: "Heil" disse prima di iniziare a sghignazzare.  
  
MAX: "Liz che ne dici se ce la squagliamo" gli bisbigliò all'orecchio, mentre guardavano Isabel, Michael e Maria litigare, con Alex che cerca di fermarli. LIZ: "Non li dovremmo fermare?" chiese guardando preoccupata Alex. MAX: "Nah" dicendo così prese la mano della ragazza e iniziò a correre trascinandosela via.  
  
LIZ: "Finalmente a casa" sospirò appoggiando la borsa della spesa vicino all'albero. MAX: "Ma i tuoi genitori dove sono?" chiese guardandosi intorno. LIZ: "Sono fuori città, fanno una piccola vacanza" Max sorrise dolcemente attirandola a se e baciandola. MAX: "Ah sì?" LIZ: "Sì" disse fermamente. MAX: "Allora sai cosa potremmo fare?" chiese iniziando a baciarle il collo. LIZ: "Sì ne ho un'idea" sorrise. MAX: "Bene" Liz si tirò via. LIZ: "Iniziamo, l'albero è di là" disse sorridendo. MAX: "Che?" chiese deluso. LIZ: "L'albero Max, hai detto che l'avresti addobbato con me" Max annuì. MAX: "Ah già" Liz si avvicinò. LIZ: "Però se ci sbrighiamo dopo abbiamo tempo anche per altre cose" gli fece l'occhiolino e si diresse verso l'albero. Il ragazzo sorrise furbescamente e si avvicinò all'albero anche lui.  
  
LIZ: "Evviva è finito" urlò estasiata mettendo l'ultimo addobbo e applaudendo. MAX: "Era ora" disse sedendosi sul divano e stiracchiandosi. LIZ: "È il più bell'albero di Natale che io abbia mai visto" ammise ancora ammirando il loro lavoro. MAX: "Adesso?" le chiese trascinandosela sul grembo. LIZ: "Mh, non saprei" ironizzò iniziando a slacciargli i bottoni della camicia. MAX: "Io saprei, io saprei e come" disse baciandogli una spalla e tirare su le spalle in modo che lei gli potesse togliere la camicia. LIZ: "Mi puoi illuminare?" chiese maliziosamente vicino al suo orecchio mordicchiando dolcemente il lobo. Lui alzò le anche in bisogno e lei sorrise. MAX: "Sei intelligente abbastanza per arrivarci da sola" concluse prima di avvivare ai bottoni dei suoi Jeans e slacciarle il primo. LIZ: "Penso di aver capito" ammise alzandosi in piedi. Le sue mani scivolarono sugli altri bottoni dei Jeans slacciandoli, poi li fece cadere in giù le sue gambe spostando i piedi e calciarli da una parte. Il ragazzo guardava con occhi desiderosi ogni movimento della ragazza. Le sorridendo e senza mai togliere gli occhi dai suoi, gli prese la mano e lo tirò in piedi, poi alzò le braccia. Lui ovviamente capì al volo e prendendo l'orlo del maglioncino della ragazza lo tirò su e glielo tolse, lasciandola in una delicata canottiera rosa e bianca. Lei gli sorrise e lo respinse sul divano non prima di baciargli la punta del naso. Questa volta fu lei a mettere le mani sugl'orli della canotta e in un momento se la tolse, lasciandosi in biancheria intima. Max ruggì alla vista della pelle di lei, l'aveva vista, rivista e memorizzata, ma non ne aveva mai abbastanza. È come una ciliegia, una tira l'altra. Come la cioccolata, più ne hai più ne vuoi. Le si chinò su di lui e gli baciò piano le labbra, poi salì sul divano in piedi su lui, un piedi di fianco alla sua gamba e l'altro piedi di fianco all'altra sua gambe. Col suo sguardo fisso Max l'accarezzo, prima i piedi, così dolci e delicati, la gamba anche lei così soffice e profumata, la sua coscia così muscolosa ma nello stesso tempo magra, la sua pancia che ad ogni respiro sembrava dicesse: leccami! Leccami!, il suo petto così singolare e proporzionato con il resto del corpo, il suo collo a cui si intravedevano ciocche di capelli, che le scivolavano dietro le spalle, quei capelli che profumavano di fragola e a volte di menta, ma mai di Tabasco. Per finire in viso, guance non troppo paffute, labbra sottili e vogliose, occhi intensi, con un colore così avvolgente che ogni volta che Max incontrava i suoi occhi si scioglieva. Liz mise le mani dietro la schiena e si tolse il fermaglio del reggiseno, facendolo scivolare sulle braccia e cadere in testa a Max con un riso sciocco. Lui se lo tolse e lo lanciò dietro di lui, e finì dritto dritto sull'albero di Natale, destando un'altra risata sciocca da Liz. Max fece scivolare una mano sull'elastico degli slip di lei, appena entrando con un dito, lei gli schiaffeggio la mano e fece segno di no sia con il dito che con la testa, sottolineando quel che pensava. Il ragazzo tolse la mano imbronciato. Lei si mise a sedere su di lui e pian piano gli slaccio i Jeans e lo sguardo dell'alieno divenne a imbronciato in godimento. Liz rise, Max dirò su le anche e lei gli dolse i pantaloni e lui sorrise in piacere, quei pantaloni stavano diventando troppo stretti. Liz arrivò a le sue labbra con un dito, lui lo baciò e il dito iniziò a navigare sempre più in giù, mento, collo, torace, ombelico fino a finire sui suoi boxer, toccando appena la punta dell'erezione di lui. Max sospirò, il dito di Liz, il suo sguardo, il suo corpo, il suo sorriso.tutto di lei lo stava accendendo sempre di più. Prendendo in mano la situazione, Max prese Liz tra le braccia cercando di farla smettere di stuzzicarlo, e la spinse a schiena in giù sul divano poi si mise su di lei e iniziò a baciarla. Lei in un primo momento non rispose, aveva un lavoro da fare e se lui non avrebbe fatto così, l'avrebbe portato a termine. Ma poi la mano del ragazzo arrivò agli slip di lei, glieli fece scivolare e in un mentre si ritrovarono, con la lingua di uno nella bocca dell'altro che battagliavano per dare e ricevere più carezze. Liz spostò le gambe in modo che il ragazzo stesse più comodo, lui sorrise arrivò ai suoi boxer e se li tolse, lei alzò il braccio e fece cadere su di loro la coperta che copriva la schiena del divano. Lui sorrise e iniziò a cullare le sue anche su di lei. Liz si lamentò e seguendo il suo ritmo, sentì il flusso entrare in lei, e seppe che quello era Max, un brivido le percorse la schiena e lei sospirò. Sui si abbassò lentamente su di lei e le baciò la fronte iniziando la sua danza d'amore. Con ogni spinta che le deva era un lamento o un anelito di piacere e desiderio che riceveva, sorridendo e aumentando la velocità, gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle portandosela più verso di lui e sentendo il dolce profumo della sua pelle sulla sua. Liz chiuse gli occhi sentendo il massimo piacere, che iniziava a raggrupparsi nel suo ventre per poi esplodere al massimo quando Max urlò il suo nome venendo. La ragazza tirò il collo di Max versò le e gli piantò un duro bacio sulle labbra, lui cadde pressoché su di lei, ormai esausto. MAX: "Buon Natale Liz" LIZ: "Buon Natale anche a te Max"  
  
FINE 


End file.
